Au fil des pages
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Recueil de Fics qui ne se suivront pas forcément sur les Guerriers d'Asgard. Page 10: J'ai continuellement l'impression de sombrer, de voir la colère dans les yeux des autres... Mais ils n'en savent rien, pourtant ta mélodie résonne toujours... SiegfriedX ? à découvrir. En cours.
1. Prologue

**Le mot de l'auteur**

* * *

**"Ne me faites pas attendre, je suis pressé..."**

* * *

Cette fic n'est pas comme les autres, vous vous en doutez.

En effet, ce seront des bouts d'histoires concernant les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard. Certaines de ses histoires se suivront, d'autres non. Certaines pourront avoir des liens avec "_Le Requiem de l'Océan_". Tout sera indiqué, je vous le promet ^^

Je sais qu'il y a peu de fics sur Asgard, c'est pour ça que je le fais peut être. J'avoue, je suis à fond dedans pour le moment ^^' J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de lire quand même !

Bonne lecture à vous !

~ Tiny ~


	2. Page 1

Première page du livre, nous sommes à Asgard.

Cette fic est particulièrement centré sur Sigfried mais n'a pas d'impacts particuliers, il s'agit juste de ma fic de Nowel ^^  
Bonne lecture !

**Page 1:**** Un Noël dur à mettre en place.**

* * *

**On peut détruire le souvenir avec des mots, mais non la beauté de ce souvenir...**

* * *

Sigfried s'étira dans le froid mordant qui menaçait d'engourdir ses muscles. Il se trouvait sur un des glaciers du territoire de Asgard qui faisait face à la mer. Loin d'être gêné par l'air glacial de l'hiver, il observa le paysage qui s'étendait à sa vue. Un paysage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avec l'eau qui s'écrasait furieusement sur la falaise, le couché du soleil qui semblait s'étendre au fin fond de l'océan et la neige, cette étendue immaculée présente partout...

Asgard était un territoire hostile. La précarité et la famine étaient des choses courante, comme les nombreux morts dû au froid. Et pourtant, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait ce territoire ! La solidarité qui poussait tous ses habitants à s'aider entre eux quand quelqu'un était dans le besoin, les fêtes organisés autour d'énormes feux, les banquets animés par les conteurs et les musiciens... ET la façon dont le peuple se sacrifiait, priant chaque jour Odin pour préserver la glace... Oui, Sigfried l'aimait ce territoire et il ne cesserait jamais de s'émerveiller de sa beauté.

C'était peut être un paradoxe. N'était-il pas considéré comme le Chef de Glace ? Jamais de sentiments, seuls les actes comptaient. Se lever à l'aube, s'entrainer dans le froid, revenir réveillé les autres, repartir pour les entrainés eux, corriger leurs défauts, les faire progresser... Puis revenir, préparer la journée du lendemain, passer un peu de temps avec la Princesse Hilda, patrouiller autour du pays pour proposer son aide dans les habitations isolés... Et rentrer, tard, se détendre un peu avant d'aller dormir puis de tout recommencer avec le jour...

C'était ça ses journées. Tant de choses à faire en seulement vingt-quatre heures, sans ce plaindre, rester neutre en toute circonstances, aider sans ressentir la fatigue... Être tel un miroir, lisse et sans expressions. Il y arrivait très bien...

Bien sur, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Ses hommes étaient lasse de ses entrainements à répétition. Ils savaient aussi très bien qu'il n'était pas aussi dénudé de sentiments qu'il ne le paraissait, qu'il pensait avant tout à ce qu'ils s'améliorent pour qu'ils ne meurent pas inutilement. Encore une fois... Et pourtant, eux, ils auraient préférés qu'il se laisse aller un peu, qu'il s'assoit dans le salon pour rire avec eux, qu'il se permette de souffler aussi...

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait son rôle à tenir, on l'avait éduqué comme ça après tout. Et puis, c'était une question d'habitude. Et de survis peut être. Quand on était moins liés à d'autres, on souffrait moins de leurs pertes. C'était une fausse excuse bien sur. Car s'il les entrainait si durement, s'il se montrait si froid, c'était pour espérer qu'ils ne meurent pas une nouvelle fois, pas à cause de ses ordres... C'était peut être idiot, il ne devait plus y avoir de guerres normalement. Mais il le faisait quand même...

Pour en revenir à cette histoire de paradoxe, Sigfried paraissait toujours tellement glacial, sur de lui et vide de toutes autres émotions - qui d'autre serait donc capable de supporter la morsure de la glace et du vent sans frémir ou même se plaindre ? - qu'on aurait du mal à penser qu'il pouvait aimer quelque chose avec autant de force que c'était le cas pour ce territoire qu'il protégeait. Et pourtant...

La nuit était tombé quand il sortit de sa contemplation et se décida à rentrer. Il avait accomplit toutes ses tâches et même plus vite que d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien eu qui pourrait avoir des conséquences sur ses habitants ses derniers jours. Ni chute de neige, ni tempête. Rien ! Avec un peu de chance, le peuple de Asgard pourrait passer une fin d'année sans catastrophe pour une fois...

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction du Palais.

* * *

Un bruit de voix s'élevait du salon à son arrivé. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout, ses camarades étaient toujours là bas le soir. Et généralement, cela finissait en bagarre. Sigfried les laissait toujours faire, cela leurs permettaient de se défouler en plus de l'entrainement. Et puis, comme il s'occupait dans son coin de stratégie, organisation et autre, ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait, il avait l'habitude...

Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pas de cris, pas de vaines menaces, de rires, de bruits de courses ou encore d'objets cassés. Juste leurs voix, presque calme, mais basse, trop basse pour que ce chuchotis qui lui parvenait ne soit normal. Il rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, rejetant en même temps sa large cape en arrière et posa sa main sur la porte du salon... Qui s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Syd en sortit, grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire crispé même. Avant qu'il ne réussisse à refermer la porte derrière lui - sous entendu: sans trop collé son chef qui avait quand même eu l'amabilité de reculer légèrement - Sigfried eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage des autres Golds Warriors tous assis plus loin. Pas de cris et de bagarres ? Plus que bizarre ça. Et le Tigre semblait gêné, ce qui expliquait qu'il l'empêche d'avancer vers le salon. Quelle connerie avaient-ils encore fait ?

- Ah Sigfried ! Je te cherchais !

- Vraiment ? Demanda l'autre, trouvant sa voix trop aiguë pour qu'elle soit crédible.

- Oui, il y a des... Des rumeurs ! Elles disent que les remparts Nord commenceraient à s'effondrer alors je me suis dit qu'il faudrait peut être aller voir pour les démentir, s'exclama son second, allant de plus en plus vite pour parler à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa phrase. Tellement vite d'ailleurs que Sigfried laissa passer quelques secondes de silence le temps qu'il arrive à comprendre exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Des rumeurs ? Depuis quand et par qui ?

- Juste quelques jours par les soldats.

Il était sur qu'il mentait. Ça ce voyait. Il parlait trop vite, il hésitait, il bafouillait... Et cette légère rougeur qu'il avait aux joues n'arrangeaient rien. Donc, soit il s'imaginait des trucs, soit ils avaient faire une très grosse connerie et il cherchait à l'éloigner le temps que les autres ne la rattrape. Et bizarrement, il ne penchait pas vers la première solution...

Il retient un soupir. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir l'effondrement des remparts.

- J'y vais.

- Je t'accompagne, l'assura aussitôt Syd.

Heureusement pour le Tigre, si les remparts se portaient très bien, il y avait eu un léger tremblement de terre la nuit dernière, ce qui incita Sigfried à examiner très soigneusement la pierre avant de se déclarer satisfait et le Palais loin de s'écrouler. Ils étaient donc repartit et personne n'avaient essayés de les arrêter quand ils étaient rentrés. Leur chef avait bien regardé dans tous les coins de la pièce mais rien ne semblait cassé, déplacé ou encore manquant. Les autres se bagarraient amicalement plus loin. Comme si de rien était...

Assis dans son fauteuil habituel, il les regardait sans un mot, sans même songer à les arrêter ou à les interroger. De toute façon, il les connaissait, ils ne diraient rien. Et puis, tout semblait s'être arranger, non ? Si ça ce trouve, c'était juste lui qui se faisait des idées alors... Il se pencha donc sur son livre et oublia l'événement.

Il n'aurait peut être pas dû...

* * *

_Plus d'une semaine plus tard..._

Albérich était affalé sur le canapé. Pour aider ses camarades et attiré Sigfried ailleurs, il lui avait demander de l'aider pour un soit-disant problème lors de ses attaques. Syd avait beau lui avoir expliquer que ce n'était qu'une question de rapidité et que cela servirait juste de prétexte pour qu'il éloigne leur chef, il avait quand même très mal pris le fait d'avoir soit disant "une faille". Surtout quand le chef en question lui avait bien démontrer avec une facilité déconcertante que oui...

Mais le pire avait été quand il avait expliquer au Dragon le fameux problème, qu'il soit vrai ou non. Parce qu'il était peut un Génie mais il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de voir cette faiblesse et d'y remédier seul alors que Sigfried y était arrivé. Et puis, il était quand même fainéant. Il avait été désigné volontaire d'office par Mime pendant qu'ils s'entrainaient. Presque tout le monde y était déjà passé en même pour s'occuper de l'autre en même temps...

N'empêche qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sigfried autant surpris que cela quand il le lui avait annoncé. Plus que surpris même. Au point que ça ce lisait sur son visage, d'habitude si inexpressif. Et son ton si étonné:

_"-Toi... Tu veut t'entrainer... Encore ?"_

Merci pour la confiance quand même ! A croire qu'il n'était pas capable de s'entrainer plus que l'entrainement qu'il leur imposait ! Bien sur que si ! Simplement, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se fatiguer plus, c'était tout. Sauf aujourd'hui, mais bon, c'était pour le bien de tous. Il avait très bien réussit à le retenir d'ailleurs, pendant plusieurs heures. C'est pourquoi il était là, allongé ou presque sur le canapé. Son cher et merveilleux chef le gardait généralement une heure ou deux de plus que les autres pour lui faire faire quelques exercices supplémentaires. Ce qui expliquait qu'il jouait donc au mort le reste de la soirée...

Thor faisant le guet, les autres mettant au point les derniers détails, tout était bien calme dans le coin, comme c'était si souvent le cas ses derniers temps. Et pourtant, le "projet" avait de l'ampleur ! Mais il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient le soutient de la Prêtresse et de sa sœur, ça aidait quand même, quand il s'agissait de rester inaperçu...

- C'est demain et rien n'est près _concrètement_ !

- Faut juste tout mettre en place. Ça ne prendra que quelques heures, c'est tout.

- Quelques heures où il ne devra pas être là je te rappel.

- J'm'y colle pas, marmonna vaguement le corps sur le canapé.

- Qu'est ce qui pourrait le retenir suffisamment longtemps ? Réfléchit à haute voix Hagen.

Le silence retomba un instant. Question difficile mais au-quelle il fallait apporter une réponse rapidement pourtant. Il allait falloir éloigné Sigfried assez loin sans l'un d'eux car il se doutait déjà de quelques choses et ils auraient besoin de tout le monde ici...

- Si seulement il y avait une avalanche, il serait avec les villageois et tout serait bien plus simple, soupira Bud, découragé.

- En effet, sauf qu'on en a pas eu depuis le début du mois, déclara son jumeau d'un ton désespéré. C'est l'hiver le plus doux qu'on ait jamais eus.

Doux, c'était vite dit bien sur. Les températures étaient quand même plus que négatives mais bon... Dans un sens, pas de catastrophes naturelles, pas de tempêtes... C'était donc doux et calme pour eux, vu qu'on ne les appelait pas à l'aide et c'était peut être ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient eu tout le temps libre nécessaire pour mettre à bien ce projet en place...

- Ne craignez rien, déclara finalement le harpiste en se redressant. Il y en aura une demain...

* * *

Sigfried regarda avec un air légèrement surpris sur ce qui s'était abattu dans la nuit. Il trouvait quand même bizarre qu'une avalanche ce soit déclencher pour ça... Certes, on n'était pas en mesure de les prévenir vraiment, même en habitant ici depuis des générations. Cependant, il n'y avait même pas eu un signe avant-coureur ou un événement qu'il la justifie ! Il n'y avait pas eu de chute de neige ses derniers jours, les pentes n'étaient donc pas saturer au point qu'une avalanche ait lieu quand même !

Et puis, plus intéressant quand même, c'était la façon dont la neige avait chuté. Une avalanche, ça emportait tout sur son passage et le village en bas étant son seul obstacle, il aurait du être traversé de part et d'autres, détruisant une bonne partie des maisons sans ce soucier de quoi que ce soit. Or, celle-ci avait contourné le village ! Les habitations à ses extrémités étaient bien sur un peu touché mais non détruites. Il suffisait de déblayer la neige pour que tout soit finit. Et ça, ça n'avait rien de normal.

Laissant les habitants du coin, armés de pelles, s'occuper de la neige avec entrain - c'était quand même un bénédiction d'avoir pour une fois été épargnés, surtout en cette période de l'année ! -, il grimpa sur le flanc de la montagne, suivant les traces fraiches qu'avait laissé la neige. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et il était quand même plus que décidé à découvrir quoi. Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où l'avalanche avait étrangement bifurqué. A première vue bien sur, rien d'anormal. Cependant, il lui fallut peu de temps pour découvrir quelques traces de pas qu'on avait habillement chercher à dissimulé.

- Tiens tiens...

Il y avait quand même peu de personnes capable de faire ça. Surtout qu'il trouva un peu plus loin d'espèces planches de bois. Dans son esprit se forma la scène qui avait du se dérouler: une ou deux personnes qui avaient installés le tout, déviant ainsi l'avalanche puis cherchant à tout faire disparaitre promptement... C'était un travail bien préparer et par des personnes qui avaient une force au moins égale à celle de Thor, impossible sinon ! Pourtant, il y avait bien trop peu de personnes qui pouvaient prétendre avoir la même force que le géant...

Cela ne collait cependant pas. Quel aurait donc été l'intérêt de se donner la peine de déclencher une avalanche si près d'un village si c'était pour faire en sorte que la neige ne l'atteigne pas ? Il n'y avait déjà aucuns avantages à déclencher une avalanche tout court ! Chaque habitants du pays connaissaient les dangers dû à la neige et à la glace et il n'y avait donc jamais eu d'actes de ce genre. Surtout si on évitait sciemment un village...

Sigfried avait repris sa marche. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions bientôt. Et il avait toujours suivis son instinct. Il avait été élevé comme cela après tout. Aussi grimpa t il sans un mot ou une plainte, s'éloignant toujours plus du village. La montagne n'était pas très escarpé de ce côté là, ce qui lui permit de faire le chemin rapidement, ses pas et les traces le menant jusqu'à un petit promontoire.

Il su de suite que tout était partit de là. Les parois de la montagne au dessus du chemin étaient complètement vide de neige. Absurde encore une fois. En la déclenchant à cette hauteur là, l'avalanche n'aurait jamais eu assez de puissances pour détruire complètement le village, même sans se donner la peine de la faire dévier sciemment de sa course. C'était une faute d'amateurs mais pourtant, la façon dont tout avait été organisé démontrait le contraire. Il voulait bien avouer qu'il était en plein brouillard.

Enfin, presque. Loin de s'avouer vaincu, le Dragon chercha un peu partout, dégageant la neige encore présente pour mieux voir et tenter de comprendre. C'était difficile bien sur. Contrairement à plus bas, la neige avait fait pas mal de ravages à son point de départ. C'est pour ça qu'il resta plusieurs heures à chercher en vérité. Là où d'autres se seraient avoués vaincus rapidement, argumentant qu'il ne restait rien et qu'ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de perdre du temps ici, Sigfried persévéra. Et trouva enfin l'élément qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre.

De fines cordes. Si fines qu'elles avaient l'air si fragile mais qui étaient pourtant plus solide que de l'acier.

Ses cordes là, il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

- Ils ont osés... !

* * *

- Tu as finit ?

- Laisse moi une minute, mince !

- T'arrête pas de dire ça ! Ça fait trop longtemps maintenant, il peut revenir d'un instant à l'autre !

- Oh mais laisse moi trente secondes à la fin !

- Trente secondes, il s'améliore, commenta Hagen en souriant.

- Oh, la ferme le cheval !

- Oui mon p'tit chat. Maintenant bouge ou je m'arrange pour que ton frère te lâche.

Assuré que Syd ne ferait jamais une chose pareil de son plein gré mais sachant parfaitement quelles méthodes perfides son camarade pourrait utiliser pour arriver à ses fins, Bud se dépêcha d'accrocher la guirlande avant de descendre des épaules de son frangin le plus rapidement possible. C'est qu'il fallait être prudent quand même.

- Tadam !

- Pas trop tôt, marmonna le Tigre Noir en s'étirant. Aller, tout le monde dehors !

Obéissant à leur supérieur, les Gods Warriors qui étaient encore présent dans la salle en sortirent, Syd refermant calmement la porte du salon derrière eux. Tout était près, ne manquait plus que le principal intéressé que Mime avait habillement éloigné avec l'aide de Thor, Albérich et Fenrir. Du vrai travail de pro. Leur chef n'étant donc pas dans le coin, les autres s'étaient mis avec acharnement au boulot pour que le projet qu'ils mettaient au point depuis des jours puisse voir le jour. Maintenant, ils n'avaient qu'à attendre son retour en espérant que ça ne prenne pas longtemps. Sinon, ils enverraient quelqu'un le chercher sous un prétexte quelconque.

Une porte claqua au loin. Rectification: ils n'auraient besoin d'envoyer personne, il venait de rentrer de lui même. Pas étonnant en même temps, ils s'étaient modérés pour être sur qu'il rentre et ne passe pas la nuit à aider les villageois ou autres. Ils le connaissaient bien désormais. Ils redressèrent, époussetant leurs vêtements, quelques uns se lissant même les cheveux pour avoir l'air présentable et prirent un air détaché, comme si de rien était. Bien sur, ça ne ferait _pas du tout_ suspect qu'ils attendent devant la porte du salon mais bon...

La pas rapide de Sigfried se fit entendre. Trop peut être mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention sur le coup. Ils attendaient juste qu'ils le rejoignent, qu'il voit ce qu'ils avaient fait... Et avec un peu de chance, ils auraient la joie de voir apparaître un sourire sur son visage d'habitude si inexpressif. Ils l'espéraient du moins. Mais bien évidemment, cela ne se passa pas ainsi...

- Je peut savoir ce qu'il vous à pris ?

Voir Sigfried en colère, cela leurs était déjà arrivé. Sa voix devenait alors froid tandis qu'il se contrôlait pour ne pas réduire en morceaux tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. Cette fois-ci, sa voix exprimait une fureur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, alors qu'il se plantait devant eux, Cosmos déployés. Tout à coups, ses camarades parurent beaucoup moins sur d'eux.

- Sigfried... Commença Syd qui savait d'office qu'il était le seul à pouvoir prétendre être en mesure de le calmer.

- Vous avez déclenchez une avalanche, bande de crétins décérébrés !

S'il en venait directement aux adjectifs de ce genre, il n'y avait pas à espérer qu'il se calme de sitôt. Aucuns ne se posa la question de savoir comment il avait pu le savoir. Ils savaient bien qu'ils avaient joués avec le feu hier soir...

- Vous vivez ici ! Vous protégez ce territoire ! Vous savez les dangers que peuvent causer neige, glace, tempêtes et avalanches ! Et vous n'avez rien trouvés de mieux à faire pour tromper votre ennui que d'en DECLENCHEZ une ?

Mime grimaça. C'était son idée après tout. Certes, il savait bien qu'il y avait un risque. Mais il avait prit toutes les précautions nécessaire pour les limiter et faire en sorte que le village n'ait rien ! Il n'était pas idiot quand même !

- Puisse que ça vous amuse tant de crapahuter dans la neige, je vous signale que vous n'aurez plus à espérer le moindre repos les prochaines semaines ! Et j'espère que cela vous mettra un peu de plombs dans le crâne !

- Attend, c'est moi qui... Tenta d'expliquer le harpiste.

- Je le sais très bien tout comme je sais qu'ils t'ont aidés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous êtes tous responsable. Tous ! Aussi vous serez punit de la même manière ! Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue ! Je vous veut à l'aube devant le portail.

Ses guerriers hésitèrent à obéir mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Détournant son attention d'eux, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le salon, poussant le jumeau qui se trouvait devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Et se figea.

Deux énormes sapins avaient été installés dans les coins les plus éloignés, l'un décoré de bleu, l'autre de rouge. De fines guirlandes argentés formaient des arches au plafond alors qu'une grande table avait été dressé au centre de la pièce, les fauteuils et autres meubles qui étaient là habituellement ayant mystérieusement disparus. Des paillettes doré brillaient dessus, une poudre de couleur or serpentant artistiquement entre les assiettes, couverts, bougeoirs et plats qui y étaient installés. Complétant le tout, de grosses chaussettes étaient accrochés au manteau de la cheminée d'où un énorme feu réchauffait la pièce agréablement.

Surpris, le Dragon ne bougea tout d'abord pas, ses yeux parcourant la salle du regard comme s'il s'assurait qu'il était techniquement bien entré dans le salon, s'attardant légèrement sur chacune des décorations installés par ses hommes. Il ferma à demi les yeux alors que les événements de ses derniers jours lui revenaient en mémoire, les chuchotis de ses amis qui s'interrompaient des qu'il s'approchait, leurs airs de conspirateurs, le fait qu'on cherchait continuellement à l'éloigné... Ils avaient fait tout ça pour organiser cette soirée, quitte à déclencher une avalanche...

- Vous êtes cons...

La phrase avait été dit d'une voix basse, sans émotions comme c'était souvent le cas chez lui. Cependant, Syd comprit à ce ton qu'il n'était plus en colère, au contraire même. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'à lui passant un bras autour d'une de ses épaules, appuyant son menton sur l'autre en souriant doucement...

- Joyeux Noël...

Cela avait été lancé timidement par Bud qui hésitait désormais sur la marche à suivre. Mais après tout, si son frère se permettait de le rejoindre, c'était que Sigfried devait commencer à comprendre, non ?... Ce dernier passa une main lasse sur son visage, hésitant entre colère, incrédulité, stupeur et désespoir. Il finit par secouer la tête, lentement, répétant doucement:

- Vous êtes vraiment cons...

Son second rit légèrement à son oreille et ce rire permit aux autres de ce détendre et d'avancer à leurs tours, lentement, pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Des sourires de plus en plus larges apparaissaient sur leurs visages alors que Sigfried secouait la tête, un léger, très léger mais bien présent, sourire aux lèvres. D'accord, il oubliait ce qu'ils avaient fait pour une fois. Juste pour cette fois cependant. C'était pour une bonne cause en quelque sorte...

Il se laissa entrainer vers la table, un brouhaha joyeux s'installant progressivement dans la pièce.

Dehors, il neigeait.

C'était la nuit du 24 décembre.

* * *

Vous avez tout lu ? Bravo ! ^^

Vous pouvez alors tourner la page...  
A bientôt !


	3. Page 2

Deuxième page qui ne suit aucunement la première.  
Et oui, pour Nowel, je vous en met deux ^^ Même si celle-ci n'a rien à voir en faite =)

Elle est centrée sur les jumeaux Syd et Bud et elle est Twincest.

Donc, si vous n'aimez pas, pas a peine de lire, compris ?  
Bonne lecture aux autres !

**Page 2:**** Un Baiser Interdit**

**

* * *

**

**Un amour impossible qui devient possible, C'est tout un monde qui s'écroule...**

**

* * *

**

_Regarder celui qu'on aime..._

_Voir les larmes dans ses yeux._

_La tristesse dans son regard._

_Regarder celui qu'on aime._

_Voir la souffrance qu'il éprouve._

_La lueur de trahison dans ses prunelles._

_Regarder celui qu'on aime..._

_Vouloir tout lui expliquer._

_Enlever cette douleur apparente._

_Regarder celui qu'on aime..._

_Vouloir le consoler._

_Retrouver le sourire aimé..._

Bud se leva, délaissant la jeune fille accroché à sa taille il y a un instant à peine. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que cette position pouvait entrainer des confusions. Que tout risquait d'être brisé... Il ne _le_ trompait pas ! Encore moins avec une femme quand même ! C'était elle qui s'était écroulée, ivre, sur lui, elle qui avait cherché à l'embrasser...

D'accord, il avait aussi ses torts. S'être disputé avec _lui _l'avait poussé à boire plus que de raison. Et les idées pas nettes, il n'avait pas fait grand chose pour échapper à sa nouvelle partenaire... Mais maintenant...

Il ne_ l_'avait pas vu entrer. En même temps, _il_ ne venait jamais ici d'habitude... Il n'aurait pas penser qu'_il_ viendrait l'y chercher... Pas après leur dispute... C'était idiot comme façon de penser pourtant, il aurait bien du comprendre qu'_il_ tenait à lui plus que tout et qu'_il_ le chercherait... Il avait commit une erreur et maintenant...

Il sortit en titubant du bar, sans payer. De toute façon, le tavernier avait l'habitude. Sigfried passerait régler les notes au frais de la princesse le lendemain. Comme toujours...

La neige n'était heureusement pas très épaisse et _il_ avait laissé une belle trace à suivre en partant... Bien sur, _il_ n'allait pas rester pour le voir embra... Se faire embrasser par d'autres... _Il _ne pouvait rien lui dire en face... Alors _il_ fuyait... Il _le_ comprenait en même temps... Bien que cela ne lui laisse pas la tâche facile...

Il pouvait presque sentir _sa_ douleur... Voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de_ ses_ joues... La plaie béante en _son _cœur... C'était pour ça qu'_il_ partait... Pour ne pas le voir faire, pour pleurer loin du regard des autres... Pour que demain, quand ils seraient tous réunis, _il _puisse faire comme si de rien n'était... Pour faire le deuil de leur histoire...

Non ! Le Tigre Blanc secoua vivement la tête dans l'air froid de la nuit d'Asgard, réussissant à accélérer malgré son équilibre instable. Le rattraper... Il n'avait que ça en tête... Il fallait qu'_il_ le rattrape, qu'il s'excuse... Il ne voulait pas que tout soit briser... Pas après tous leurs sacrifices, pas pour ça...

_"Accélère !"_ Hurlait-il mentalement à son corps engourdit par le froid et l'alcool.

Il _le_ voyait... Si près et pourtant si loin... Mais son appel resta sans réponse... L'autre entra dans le Palais sans se retourner... Non, non, non !

Enfin, le voilà à l'abri du vent. _Il _n'est plus visible mais il sait exactement où il peut _le_ trouver. Enfin, il s'en doute fortement... C'est pour cela qu'il se met à gravir les marches, péniblement, lentement... Il parcourt le couloir, il n'a pas besoin de regarder les noms sur les chambres... Même soûl, il sait exactement où se trouve _la_ sienne...

Il avait raison bien sur. _Il _était là, lui tournant le dos. _Il_ devait savoir qu'il arrivait. Sauf qu'_il_ ne fuyait plus désormais. Après tout, les murs de pierres étaient épais... _Il _pourrait lui dire tout ce qu'_il_ avait sur le cœur sans que des oreilles indiscrètes ne les entendent...

- S'il te plaît, je...

- Sort de là.

Les mots étaient durs, secs... Mais il n'obéit pas. Il savait que s'il le faisait, s'en serait définitivement fini. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'_il_ demanderait... Mais à ça, pas question ! Au lieu de partir, il s'avança lentement. Même s'_il_ se décidait à l'attaquer, il ne partirait pas.

- Pardon... J'ai trop bu et je me suis conduit comme un crétin...

Le silence sembla l'approuver. Comme s'il ne le savait pas malheureusement. Mais il se força à poursuivre de mieux qu'il pouvait:

- Tu souffre... Et c'est à cause de moi... Je voulais pas...

Toujours ce silence... Il ne voulait pas le voir continuer, il voulait un geste, une réaction, même quelconque... Un geste qui lui dirait qu'il avait encore une chance... Et non plus ce froid glacial...

Tendant la main, il agrippa _son_ bras, le força à _lui_ faire face... Seigneur, _ses_ larmes... ! _Il_ pleurait, _lui_ qui ne s'était jamais laissé aller... Même avec lui... Il lui avait brisé le cœur ce soir... Non... Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

- Pardon... Pardonne moi...

Il sentait ses propres larmes couler le long de son visage... Il comprenait toute la souffrance qu'il avait pu _lui_ infliger... Mais il ne voulait pas _le_ perdre... Oh que non... Alors il continuait de s'excuser... Autant de fois qu'il le faudrait...

Il ne s'attendait pas à _son_ mouvement... La façon brusque dont _il_ lui agrippa la nuque pour l'attirer contre _lui_ et l'embrasser avec passion et rage mêlé... Surpris d'abord, Bud _lui_ répondit rapidement, avec la même ferveur...

Ils le savouraient ce baiser... Car leur amour était interdit, proscrit... Ils savaient le sort qu'ils les attendaient si on les découvraient, ils savaient les termes qu'on emploierait contre eux, il savaient le dégoût qu'ils infligeraient, ils savaient qu'on les sépareraient...

Mais ce baiser interdit, ils le savouraient. Car les interdictions sont faites pour être brisées. Car ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'aimer. Car quoi qu'on fasse contre eux, ils se retrouveraient toujours...

- Pardon... Chuchota-t-il encore quand le baiser prit fin.

- Je t'aime Bud...

_Il_ le serra un peu plus contre lui et il se laissa faire, passant juste ses bras autour de _son _cou. Il se sentait mieux alors que les larmes cessaient de couler...

- Je t'aime Syd...

_Regarder celui qu'on aime..._

_Voir l'amour dans ses yeux._

_La joie dans son regard._

_Regarder celui qu'on aime..._

_Voir le bonheur qu'il éprouve._

_La lueur de vie dans ses prunelles._

_Regarder celui qu'on aime..._

_Vouloir le lui dire éternellement._

_Enlever tous ses soucis de ses épaules._

_Regarder celui qu'on aime..._

_Vouloir l'embrasser._

_Serrer son âme sœur contre lui._

_Son frère jumeau..._

_L'homme de sa vie..._

_Un amour incestueux..._

_Un baiser interdit..._

* * *

Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui me lisent !J'espère que ses histoires vous ont plu !  
Passer de bonnes fêtes !

~ Tiny ~


	4. Page 3

Troisième "page" de ce recueuil =)

Une nouvelle fois, elle ne suit pas les deux autres même si on retrouve le Sigfried de la première.  
Spécial dédicace pour **Epines-Poupre** qui comprendra et pour ma **Law** qui me corrige avec toujours autant d'archarnement (quoi que, j'avais presque pas de fautes cette fois ^^)  
Bonne lecture !

Page 3: Mystère...

* * *

**Comme il n'est pas aisé de cacher le feu, il n'est pas facile de cacher l'amour...**

* * *

Rigide, il ne bougeait pas. Il observait. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. On ne comprendrait pas. Il n'était que son chef après tout. Rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Oh, il pouvait bien sur donner un ordre. Et cela cesserait. Mais les autres ne comprendraient pas. Ou ils ne comprendraient que trop bien. Il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre. Il ne devait pas y avoir de favoritisme. C'était tout.

Alors il observait. Assis dans un coin, le visage plongé dans l'ombre, un verre à la main. Il pouvait englober la salle du regard. Mais ses yeux n'étaient fixés que sur une seule personne, oubliant le reste de ses hommes qui pouvaient donc s'en donner à cœur joie sans qu'il ne songe à les réprimander.

Il se nommait Sigfried de Dubhe. Il était le chef sans sentiments. Le guerrier de glace. Pareil aux chevaliers de glace de Athéna, il n'avait pas d'émotions. Il avait lui même protégé son cœur. Pas pour atteindre une quelconque perfection cependant. Mais pour protéger avec efficacité. Fidèle à la Prêtresse, même après une mort et une résurrection, il protégeait le territoire de Asgard avec rigueur. Il entrainait d'ailleurs les autres Guerriers Divins de même, bien qu'il n'exigeât pas d'eux la même chose.

Il était Sigfried de Dubhe. Et pourtant, celui qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux, celui qui se retrouvait avec une espèce de glu censé être une femme accroché autour de son cou, celui qui riait, une bière à la main, entouré de plusieurs autres de ses créatures que l'on disait délicieuses, celui qui avait la réputation d'un coureur de jupons, surtout dans le seul bar du village où ils étaient tous réunis ce soir, cet homme là, rusé, sadique, cruel, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait. Albérich de Megrez. Et il ne pouvait rien faire...

C'était pourtant lui qui avait proposé cette soirée. Ils s'étaient entrainés durement ces derniers jours. Ils avaient aussi eu à aider un village menacé de famine après que leurs réserves de nourriture aies brûlé dans un accident. C'était pour cela qu'il les avait emmené jusque ici avec "ordre" de s'amuser, vu qu'il leur donnait quartier libre le lendemain. Ce qui expliquait que les autres s'amusaient bien. Ce qui expliquait que Albérich s'amuse avec ses donzelles surement...

Il se leva et sortit. De toute façon, ils étaient trop occupés pour s'en rendre compte. Et il y avait bien trop de bruits pour qu'on l'entende. Mais il ne partit pas pour autant cependant. Car quand le soirée serait terminée, ce serait lui qui s'occuperait des camarades ivres qu'il y aurait encore sur place, de payer le tavernier et autre... Alors il s'adossa juste au mur, offrant son visage à l'air frais, les yeux perdu dans l'immensité gelé qui composait le territoire de Asgard. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre après tout...

Il ne bougea pas, restant un long moment dans le froid. La porte s'ouvrait quelque fois, laissant plus sortir des habitués du bar que des personnes qui y entraient à cette heure-ci. Quelques uns de ses hommes aussi. Hagen au bras d'une jeune femme blonde comme le blé qui avait un petit air à Dame Flamme. Syd, un des rares qui ne buvait pas, soutenant son jumeau. Il n'attendait que le moment où la personne à qui il tenait partirait à son tour avec une autre. Ou un autre, au choix. Tout ça pour en arriver là...

Il ferma les yeux, retient un soupir. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Cela n'avait été qu'une erreur, surement. Une erreur d'ouvrir ainsi son cœur, de prendre le risque de laisser échapper ainsi ses sentiments. Il aurait dû rester neutre mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de goûter à ce fruit interdit que pouvait être l'amour, attiré comme un papillon par la flamme d'une bougie près de cet homme, si opposé de lui pourtant...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau plus loin. Un carré de lumière qui se découpait sur la neige et dans la nuit. Il n'y fit pas attention. Les yeux perdus au loin, il n'avait même plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Cela lui arrivait quelque fois. Une sorte de protection, un moyen d'éviter les questions indiscrètes, d'oublier ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les pas s'approchaient pourtant mais il ne semblait pas l'apercevoir. Du moins, pas avant que la personne en question ne se plante devant lui, un sourire largement ironique aux lèvres.

- Cela te dérangeais donc tant que ça ? Ricane Albérich.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dérangerais ? Demanda calmement le Dragon, gardant un visage neutre alors que l'autre soufflait son haleine imbibée d'alcool vers lui.

Le God Warrior ne sembla d'ailleurs pas apprécié son manque d'expression, vu qu'il s'avança, plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son supérieur, l'empêchant de partir. Comme s'il le voulait en même temps...

- Tu l'sais bien Sig... T'étais jaloux de c'te fille.

- Aucunement.

- Ment pas ! Reprit l'autre en riant. J'suis un génie, oublie pas !

- Recule Albérich.

- Sinon quoi, mon chou ?

Provocateur, il attendit, son sourire toujours bien accroché sur ses lèvres, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Sigfried ne sentait plus l'alcool maintenant. Il s'habituait à l'odeur.

- Recule, ou je t'émascule.

- Tu parles ! Ca t'amuserais pas autant sinon, nan ?

Son chef fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pas de beaucoup, mais ce fut cependant suffisant pour déclencher l'hilarité chez son camarade. Un rire qui résonna un moment à ses oreilles, même si personne à l'intérieur ne du l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Ce n'était que de la provocation après tout. Et puis, il savait très bien qu'il avait raison en même temps, donc...

- Sig ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Ses yeux à nouveau fixé dans le vide, il ne semblait plus l'entendre. Cela fit grogner Albérich. Pas question de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi ! Il fit donc la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit pour lui rappeler sa présence et l'embrassa, le surprenant quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact... Un contact que Sigfried ne fuit cependant pas, approfondissant même le baiser alors qu'il clignait des paupières, retrouvant la réalité et l'homme en face de lui.

- Jalooooooooux, ne pu cependant s'empêcher de chantonner Albérich quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

- Six mois.

La réponse, pourtant simple, eu le mérite cependant de déstabiliser son ami qui pencha d'ailleurs la tête sur le côté pour comprendre... Et écarquilla soudainement un peu plus les yeux quand ce fut le cas.

- Tu t'en rappelle ?

- Bien sur. Je n'oublie jamais rien.

- Mais tu n'as pas...

- Je vous ai donné la journée demain, non ? Tu penses que j'agirais ainsi sans avoir une très bonne raison d'espérer ne pas voir les autres au Palais ?

Albérich sourit. Sans ironie. Un sourire doux, surtout maintenant qu'il comprenait. Lui qui avait cru qu'il avait oublié, qu'il n'y avait pas accordé la moindre importance et que c'était juste une coïncidence... Pour une fois, le génie avouait qu'il n'avait pas été en mesure de comprendre ça de suite. En même temps, il avouait toujours ne pas être en mesure de comprendre véritablement Sigfried, un être beaucoup trop complexe pour le commun des mortels. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayé bien sur...

- Désolé alors... Je voulais te mettre en colère pour te faire comprendre que moi, j'y accordais de l'importance...

- Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné.

Six mois. Une date qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. Celle du jour où ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser. Celle du jour depuis lequel ils se considéraient comme un couple. Ils se cachaient, certes. Mais ils étaient ensemble. Depuis six mois. C'était tout ce qui comptait véritablement pour le moment.

- Tu pouvais aussi me le di..

Le reste de sa phrase mourut alors que Sigfried l'embrassait à son tour, glissant sa main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. La chaleur de son corps le fit légèrement frissonner, lui qui était dehors depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il le libéra rapidement cependant et cette fois, ce fut lui qui afficha un léger sourire ironique, bien qu'il disparu bien vite.

- J'adore quand tu y met un peu de fougue, sourit son amant.

Le jeune homme allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Albérich fut repoussé fermement alors que le flot de clients du bar - du moins, ceux qui y étaient encore - se dispersait dans le village. Seuls deux silhouettes s'attardèrent un instant, s'avançant vers eux quand elles les repérèrent.

- Ne me dites pas que vous vous battiez ? Demanda calmement le taciturne Guerrier aux Loups.

- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Albérich, mécontent.

C'était la seule condition à son couple. Sigfried le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, draguer, tripoter des fois les filles, donner libre cours à ses ardeurs quand il était avec lui, l'embêter, lui répondre, lui dire franchement ce qu'il pensait de lui et il en passait... Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait en vérité, Sigfried ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur... Ou alors lui demanderait de changer de comportement légèrement s'il n'appréciait vraiment pas, mais pas quand les autres étaient là bien sur.

Mais il y avait une seule chose que Sigfried avait imposé d'office et qu'il respectait et serait obligé d'ailleurs de continuer à respecter s'il voulait pouvoir continuer de sortir avec lui - car quoi qu'on en dise, même un tueur comme lui pouvait aimer et il l'aimait plus que tout -, ce qu'il souhaitait bien sur. C'était que personne ne soit mit au courant.

Et avec lui, personne, c'était personne. Pas une seule exception. Pas de remarques tendancieuses devant les autres, pas de gestes de tendresse, pas de câlins, ni de bisous... D'après Sigfried, c'était parce qu'il était censé être impartial avec ses hommes et ne pouvait donc avoir une relation particulière avec l'un d'eux. Lui pensait plutôt qu'il avait simplement peur d'admettre devant leurs camarades qu'il n'existait pas que l'homme qu'ils voyaient, cet homme froid et sans cœur, mais au contraire qu'il pouvait aussi être bon et aimant... Mais il ne disait rien et respectait sa volonté. Même si ça lui faisait du mal d'être repoussé comme ça.

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore des nôtres à l'intérieur ? Demanda Sigfried, empêchant Fenrir de continuer sur sa lançée.

- Non, nous sommes les derniers, lui apprit Mime, posté près de son ami.

- Bien.

Sans même un mot, il leur tourna le dos et retourna à l'intérieur. Les deux autres allaient surement forcer Albérich à rentrer avec eux et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. On ne se poserait pas de questions comme ça. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait l'apprendre. C'était tout.

Il discuta un instant avec le tavernier, pour leurs donner de l'avance, suivant discrètement leurs Cosmos. Puis, quand il fut satisfait, il paya l'homme, qui lui assura qu'il aurait pu attendre le lendemain pour ça au lieu de rester dans le froid le temps que l'heure de la fermeture arrive. Une fois encore. Ce n'était pas la première et surement pas la dernière qu'il faisait ça. Il avait l'habitude. Il le salua puis sortir, retrouvant la fraicheur de la nuit. Il était tard désormais.

Il prit lentement le chemin pour rentrer au Palais. Connaissant ses camarades, ils feraient tous la grasse matinée le lendemain. Mais il trouverait bien un moment ou il pourra être tranquille avec Albérich. Pour fêter leur six mois... Être glacial en apparence et pourtant brûlant comme de la lave en fusion quand son amant s'occupait de lui. Un contraste saisissant... Que seul Albérich connaissait.

Le chemin était long. Pourtant, il continuait, sans s'arrêter. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Il n'y avait rien à regarder autour de lui. Alors autant continuer à avancer. Celui qu'il aimait l'attendrait de toute façon. Ou il le rejoindrait lui à son arrivé. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait pas de préférences après tout. La seule chose qu'il sentait pour le moment, c'était de la fatigue. Les derniers jours avaient été long. La soirée aussi. Bien sur qu'il avait été jaloux de cette fille. Mais il ne le lui dirait jamais. Bien sur que non. Il était sans sentiments après tout. Enfin, presque...

Il entra lentement dans le Palais. Sans un bruit. En même temps, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs alors il ne craignait pas de croiser quelqu'un. Il était tard après tout. Très tard. Les personnes "censées" étaient couchés déjà. Mais lui avait l'habitude de veiller. Il avait passé tellement de nuits sans dormir. Mais beaucoup moins depuis ses derniers mois. Il aimait bien rester contre Albérich, le regarder dormir. Sortir avec lui l'attendrissait peut être trop. Il n'y pouvait rien...

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il était là bien sur. Couché déjà, endormit surement. C'était normal après tout, surtout avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Cela ne le dérangeais pas en même temps. Il le trouvait quand même beau. Il paraissait si détendu comme ça...

Il s'approcha lentement, effleurant son visage. Fit le tour du lit. Se délesta de quelques habits superflu. Se coucha près de lui. Un bras glissé autour de la taille de son amant, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue en se serrant contre lui. Il se sentait étrangement mieux. Comme si le simple fait d'être ainsi couché contre lui le détendait et le vidait de tous ce qui encombrait son esprit.

Albérich s'agita légèrement pour se retourner contre lui, posant sa tête contre son cou. Son chef sourit, largement pour une fois. Il était Sigfried de Dubhe en effet. Mais il n'était pas sans sentiments. Il était amoureux. Et ce sentiment si, il n'était pas près de le cacher sous une couche de glace. Pas avec lui en tout cas.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, chuchota son homme contre lui. Et je ne cesserais pas de t'aimer.

- Je me disais bien que tu dormais pas.

- Ce sont nos six mois, non ?

Et le sourire qu'il affichait était plus que significatif...

* * *

A la prochaine ^^

~ **Tiny** ~


	5. Page 4

Quatrième page de ce recueil consacré à nos chers Guerriers Divins de Asgard =)

Une petite histoire qui, je le préviens de suite, auras une suite. Je vais pas vous gardez dans l'ignorance ^^ Vous verrez bien de quoi je parles ;)  
Dédicace à **Epines-Pourpre**. Parce qu'elle est toujours là. Et qu'avec **ma Muse**, elle est une source d'inspiration. Merci, tout simplement.

Page 4: Preuve éphémère

* * *

**Ce qui est affirmé sans preuve peut être nié sans preuve. **

* * *

Un grognement sourd, sensuel, retentit. Un râle à peine étouffé de plaisir. Le frottement de deux corps collé l'un à l'autre. Un baiser, fiévreux. Des mains curieuses explorant la peau de l'autre. Des lèvres glissant lentement dans un cou, sur une gorge... L'autre se cabre, gémit. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos... Et les lèvres descendent toujours... Les dents mordent légèrement la peau sans y laisser de marque...

Un gémissement, léger. Presque inaudible. Retenu. Mais les lèvres ne s'arrêtent pas. La peau est dénudée sous elles. Elles continuent leur chemin. Elles ne laissent aucunes traces. Elles stimulent le corps de l'autre. Elles attisent ses frissons. Ses réactions. Elles recueillent ses soupirs alors que les mains se crispent. Griffant sa peau. Griffant les draps. Leurs regards brillent plus qu'ordinairement...

La scène semble s'accélérer. Leurs souffles brûlant se cherchent, se trouvent, se mélangent avec fougue. Leurs gestes s'accélèrent aussi. Ce n'est plus seulement la peau de l'autre qu'ils touchent. Ils découvrent l'autre corps, encore et encore. Le désir augmente. Ils sont nus. Le plaisir les fait trembler à chaque contact. Ils en veulent plus, beaucoup plus. La passion qui les anime fait résonner la pièce des bruits de l'amour. Ils ne s'en formalisent pas. Ils continuaient, tout simplement.

L'un se redresse. L'autre est couché sous lui. Ça va continuer, ils le savent bien. Ils sont près maintenant. Ils ont pris leurs temps. Ils ne tiennent pas à s'arrêter. Les mains glissent toujours. Elles ne font pas de pauses. Elles s'arrêtent sur les cuisses de l'autre. La peau est chaude sous ses doigts. Brûlante. Alors que le corps ne cesse de frissonner. Son regard est posé sur lui. Il lui demande de continuer. Il lui indique qu'il n'a pas peur. Qu'il le connait. Qu'il le veut. Comme s'il l'encourageait. Comme si...

Il ouvre les yeux. Se redresse sur son lit. Il est seul. Comme toujours. Il n'y a jamais eu personne avec lui après tout. Il rêvait juste. Comme chaque soir. Comme toujours. Fantasmant sur celui qu'il aimait. Souffrant de ses rêves. Honteux de la réaction de son corps. Si honteux... Honteux d'aimer ses rêves. Honteux de ne rien faire pour que ses rêves deviennent réels, tout simplement...

Il se leva, tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une douche froide. Dés le réveil. Il avait besoin de calmer son entrejambe bien plus que douloureuse. D'oublier. Encore une fois. Encore ce matin là. Parce qu'il se devait de tenir toute la journée. Sans réaction de ce genre devant les autres. Surtout devant lui. Il avait besoin d'être calme. D'avoir le contrôle de son corps. Pour pouvoir passer sa journée à le regarder discrètement. Sans qu'on ne se doute de rien. Sans qu'on ne se pose trop de question. Sans attirer l'attention. Ou il le perdrait...

Bien plus calme, le voilà habillé. Plus qu'à attendre. Il était encore tôt. Il n'allait pas descendre de suite. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il ne voulait qu'on l'interroge trop. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Même si cela faisait de plus en plus de nuits qu'il rêvait comme ça. Qu'il n'attendait que la nuit. Que le retour de la nuit. Pour qu'il puisse rêver encore. Des nuits qu'il suppliait pour voir la fin du rêve. Il voulait tellement connaître cette fin... Même si cela finissait mal. Même s'il n'aurait jamais le droit à cela dans la vie réel. Même si connaitre la fin ferait surement disparaître le charme de la scène. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de se réveiller encore et encore... Juste une fois, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait...

Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un bras entourant ses genoux repliés contre son torse, il gardait les yeux dans le vague. Son autre main avait tracé quelques lettres sur la buée qui recouvrait la vitre. Mais il ne tourna pas son regard pour les lire. Il ne pensait même pas à quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien à penser, c'était tout après tout. C'est pour cela que de longues minutes passèrent sans qu'un seul bruit ne trouble le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Jusqu'à ce que Mime ne l'ouvre et passe la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce, le cherchant des yeux. Lui souriant quand il le vit.

- Tu viens ? Sigfried va te sermonner si tu arrive en retard.

Il se leva. Ils savaient bien que même en râlant, Sigfried n'annulerait pas l'entrainement pour autant. Il leur avait quand même déjà fait des entrainements en pleine tempête ! Alors ils savaient très bien ce que gagnerais les retardataires, quelque soit leurs raisons: juste des pompes en plus. Mais bon, ils seraient tous ensemble. Il sourit à son tour. Comme si de rien était. Comme toujours.

- Je serais le premier de nous deux en bas ! Assura-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Et cela changerait quoi ? Demanda le harpiste, haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Je ne serais pas dernier et se sera toi que Sigfried engueulera !

Et il partit en courant dans les couloirs du Palais, riant comme un enfant, s'attirant un cri d'indignation de son compagnon. Un cri qui sonnait bizarrement comme un rire...

- Hagen ! Reviens là !

Mime partit en courant à sa suite. Leurs rires résonnèrent un instant sur les murs de pierres. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Même si Hagen n'attendait que la nuit après tout. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais surtout...

Dans la chambre abandonnée, la buée s'effaçait lentement sur la vitre. Quelques glissèrent le long de celle-ci, lentement, doucement... Les lettres qu'avaient inscrites Hagen résistèrent un bref instant. Mais ce n'était qu'une preuve éphémère de son amour envers un de ses camarades.

Et comme tout ce qui est éphémère, le nom s'effaça à son tour...

_{ A suivre...}_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ^^

~ **Tiny** ~


	6. Page 5

Et oui, voici la suite de** Preuve éphémère**, le chapitre précédent... Contrairement à ce que je pensais, la petite histoire sur Hagen n'est pas terminé, vous comprendrez à la fin de ce chapitre... Pas de grandes révélations donc, désolée ^^' J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ce chapitre car il n'est pas très intéressant à mes yeux mais bon... J'espère que vous aimerez !  
Je remercie ma très chère **Laulaustory** pour sa correction et **Epines-Pourpre** dont j'ai toujours besoin de l'avis malgré tout et qui aime autant que moi les guerriers d'Asgard.  
Bonne lecture !

Page 5 : Confessions

**

* * *

****Les femmes ont plus de honte de confesser une chose d'amour que de la faire...**

**

* * *

**

- Hagen !

Incapable de bouger, l'esprit vide, le guerrier regarda sans vraiment la voir l'attaque lui foncer dessus. C'était pourtant un simple entrainement mais incapable de se concentrer, il avait enchainé faute sur faute jusqu'à maintenant. Et désormais, la technique de Syd lui fonçait dessus et il restait là. Malgré le cri que poussa son ami quand il comprit qu'il ne l'éviterait pas. Comme si rien d'autre ne comptait...

Au moment où les griffes du tigre noir allait l'atteindre cependant, quelque chose de dur le percuta, venant de sa gauche. Le choc le fit basculer, le faisant heurter violemment le sol alors que le souffle de l'attaque passait au dessus de lui. Le mur derrière se retrouva orner de nouvelles entailles mais lui était sauf... Avec quelqu'un couché sur lui...

Fenrir se redressa, le fixant de ses yeux clairs, sans un mot, époussetant la neige qui était tombé sur ses habits. Hagen le regarda d'un air plus que surpris, toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Syd ne s'agenouille à ses côtés, inquiet. Ce qui ne prit guère de temps...

- Tu va bien ?

Il l'aida à s'assoir, lentement. Il aperçut Mime et les autres qui arrivaient rapidement. Fenrir n'était plus près de lui par contre. Il le chercha vaguement des yeux.

- Tu est blessé !

Oui, Hagen le sentait aussi. Le sang qui s'écoulait d'une blessure à son crâne, descendant sur son œil, oblitérant sa vision... Il posa sa main dessus, doucement. Les autres l'entouraient mais il ne les entendait plus. Comme s'il était sous l'eau, sourd aux voix qui l'entourait. Ramenant sa main devant ses yeux, il fixa un long moment la couleur rouge qui la teintait, la neige en étant tâché elle aussi, sa blancheur éclatante perdue...

Deux mains puissantes le saisirent et le remirent debout de force. Vacillant, il vit son chef devant lui. Sigfried qui le tenait. Qui l'empêchait de tomber. Il s'appuya sur lui, récupérant lentement ses sensations...

- Tu va rentrer et t'allonger Hagen, ordonna le Dragon. Tu n'est pas en état de continuer aujourd'hui.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête. Pas question de protester. Pas avec Sigfried. De toute façon, il se sentait bien incapable de faire quelque chose. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller comme cela, au point de se retrouver blessé dans un simple entrainement avec une attaque qu'il avait l'habitude d'éviter ordinairement...

- Mime, accompagne le.

Le harpiste hocha la tête lui aussi alors que Hagen lâchait Sigfried pour faire quelques pas hésitant sur la glace. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent, le musicien surveillant son camarade du coin de l'œil au cas où il s'effondrerait. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au Palais, s'entrainant de toute façon non loin. Hagen marcha directement jusqu'au salon pour aller s'affaler sur un canapé, récupérant juste un linge qu'il se plaqua sur le front.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda doucement son ami.

- Ouais, t'inquiètes...

- Bien sur que si !

Le God Warrior soupira, rouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour être tranquille, reportant son attention sur son compagnon. Il le connaissait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de le surveiller continuellement après ça. Comme si c'était déjà pas assez dur pour lui...

- C'est rien Mime. Je fais juste des rêves... Bizarre ses derniers temps, je manque un peu de sommeil...

- Ça devait être plus que perturbant pour que tu loupe l'attaque de Syd quand même ! Tu rêve de quoi ?

- Ce sont... Des rêves plutôt agréable, marmonna-t-il, hésitant.

Cette fois, ce fut un sourire qui éclaira le visage de Mime. Léger, certes, mais c'était quand même mieux que cette lueur d'inquiétude au fond de ses yeux. Sauf que ça signifiait qu'il voulait en savoir plus...

- Des rêves agréable ou... Agréable ?

Hagen se retient de lever les yeux au ciel - il avait déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça - et se demanda brièvement s'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de s'endormir pour échapper à cet interrogatoire. Manifestement, non.

- Des rêves qui m'oblige à prendre des douches froides à mon réveil... Avoua-t-il, très mal à l'aise.

Le sourire de son ami s'agrandit:

- Et tu es perturbé à cause de ça ? C'est pourtant agréable comme rêve et tu n'es pas à qui ça arrive.

Soupirant, Hagen s'assit sur le lit. Parler ne lui plaisait guère mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de le faire s'il voulait se sentir mieux. Et ce serait mieux que si Mime se décidait à lui sortir les vers du nez par ses propres méthodes...

- C'est pas ça Mime... J'en ai déjà eu, oui, mais là... C'est quelqu'un que je connais...

- Tu est amoureux alors ! S'exclama le harpiste.

- Oui, je sais, c'est bien ça le problème !

Il grimaça, une vive douleur lui traversant le crâne alors qu'il venait de hausser le ton.

- Calme toi voyons ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être amoureux !

- Tu ne comprend pas...

- Tu ne m'explique pas.

Hagen hésita. Longtemps. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant finir. Mais s'il perdait son amitié pour cela... Il ne voulait pas être jugé par son meilleur ami, pas que son regard change quand il le posait sur lui... Se mordant les lèvres, il finit par lâcher faiblement:

- C'est un homme Mime...

Le guerrier de Êta s'assit à ses côtés. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, son sourire n'avait pas disparu. Il y avait un peu de surprise dans son regard mais pas de dégoût ou de rejet...

- Et alors Hagen ? Homme ou femme, quelle importance ? Ce qui compte n'est pas le sexe mais ce que tu ressens au fond de toi. Et ce, même si des cons ne l'acceptent pas !

Un très léger sourire apparut doucement sur les lèvres de Hagen alors que son camarade lui servait tout un discours sur le fait d'être homosexuel et ne l'accepter ou autre... Il n'était pas au courant depuis plus de cinq minutes et déjà il cherchait à l'aider... Il savait Mime tolérant, et pourtant, sa réaction l'étonnait, même s'il en était heureux.

- Mime, le coupa-t-il, j'accepte très bien le fait d'aimer les hommes. Le problème, c'est... C'est justement cet homme là...

- Bah, avec ton sourire charmeur, je suis sur que tu peut faire craquer n'importe qui, fut-il un homme ! Excepté notre cher Sig bien sur, il possède bien trop peu de sentiments humains et je ne pense pas que l'amour fasse partit des rares qu'il a, répliqua le jeune homme, achevant sa phrase avec ironie.

- C'est quelqu'un de pire que Sigfried...

- Impossible !

Le sourire du guerrier à la harpe disparu alors qu'Hagen prononçait le nom de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il osait le faire à haute voix, lui qui n'osait presque pas l'imaginer seulement. Les bûches dans la cheminée semblèrent crépiter un peu plus fort soudainement alors que le feu les consumaient lentement. Un souffle d'air fit volter un peu de neige, obscurcissant légèrement la salle. Les deux hommes se fixaient, indécis, surpris, apeuré, étonné... Puis un rire, un doux rire retentit dans la salle...

- Seigneur, tu es pire que je l'imaginais !

Son ami baissa la tête, conscient que son cas était désespéré. Mais l'autre posa sa main sur son épaule, riant toujours mais le rassurant de sa présence:

- Mais il y a toujours plus d'espoirs qu'avec Sig blondin !

La douceur de son rire fut absorbé par les murs de pierres comme ils l'avaient fait pour tant de paroles, cachées, gardées précieusement, sans que personne ne puisse leur faire révéler leurs secrets.

Des pierres qui absorbèrent aussi la promesse qu'ils échangèrent ce jour là.  
Des pierres qui avaient aussi absorbés le nom aimé...

_{A suivre...}_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

~ **Tiny** ~


	7. Page 6

Nouvelle petite histoire sur mes chers Asgardiens ^^ Rien à voir avec les histoires concernant Hagen pourtant: celle-ci concerne Sigfried et Albérich. Comme d'habitude, elle ne suit pas les autres même si le couple reste identique à un de ceux déjà traité.  
Ce chapitre est spécialement écris pour ma chère **Epines-Pourpre**, comme de nombreux autres le seront. De plus,_ certains des éléments présents dans cette histoire viennent d'elle_. Continuons toutes les deux à les imaginez, nos chers Guerriers Divins ^^

Bonne lecture !

Page 6: Au clair de lune

* * *

**Qui est plus utile, le soleil ou la lune ? La lune, bien entendu, elle brille quand il fait noir, alors que le soleil brille uniquement quand il fait clair...**

* * *

La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le vent était faible dehors. Il ne neigeait pas pour une fois. Le temps était plus doux que d'ordinaire mais, chacun savait que ça ne durerait pas. Jamais à Asgard, là où la glace et la neige était de mise. Qu'importe, ils en avaient l'habitude.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, légèrement habillé et un livre ouvert en main se trouvait Sigfried qui déchiffrait péniblement les caractères imprimés sur le papier à la faible lueur de l'astre du soir. Il aurait pu allumer une bougie bien sûr mais, il ne voulait pas réveiller son amant qui dormait paisiblement.

Sigfried était un habitué des insomnies. Il avait été un temps où il s'entraînait le soir, veillant parfois plus de 48 heures avant de trouver le repos. Depuis qu'il était en couple - même si ce détail n'était pas connu des autres -, ils avaient cependant changé ses habitudes, surtout suite aux reproches de celui qui avait réussi à envahir son cœur. Alors, quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, il respirait l'air frais du dehors et lisait en attendant que ça passe ou que le jour se lève.

Ce soir par contre, il avait du mal à lire. Ce serait bientôt la nouvelle lune et elle n'éclairait donc pas suffisamment la chambre. Renonçant finalement - ou choisissant la sauvegarde de ses yeux - il releva la tête tout en fermant l'ouvrage, regardant le paysage. Certes limité par le manque de visibilité, il arrivait à distinguer les pics de glace qui entouraient cette partie du Palais et, bien plus loin, la masse sombre de la forêt où l'on pouvait tomber avant sur les cercueils d'améthystes de Albérich.

Ce dernier remua d'ailleurs dans le lit vide, sachant inconsciemment que son homme n'était plus là. Sigfried tourna alors lentement la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il l'observait, étalé sur le ventre, un bras entourant l'oreiller où sa tête s'appuyait, l'autre étendu là où il aurait dû se trouver. Le drap avait glissé le long de son corps dénudé, découvrant une peau pâle qu'il savait si douce sous ses doigts, ses cheveux recouvrant délicatement ses épaules...

Un souffle d'air l'empêcha de continuer. Le vent se rafraîchissait. De noirs nuages commençaient à assombrir le ciel. Le temps changeait. Il allait bientôt neiger. La douceur ne durait jamais longtemps à Asgard...

Cette constatation ne le détournait pas de la nuit qu'il avait recommencé à regarder. Un nouveau bruissement de draps se fit entendre derrière lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Le bon sens aurait dû lui faire fermer la fenêtre avant qu'il n'attrape froid, mais il ne se résignait pas à le faire, conscient qu'il n'en dormirait pas plus de toute façon...

De longues minutes passèrent pendant lesquels le silence qui l'entourait n'était brisé que par le bruit des feuilles des arbres sous l'effet du vent ou de son amant qui bougeait quelques fois dans le lit. Apercevant encore quelques rares étoiles dans le ciel, il se perdit dans leurs contemplations, interrompu par moment par les nuages qui s'amplifiaient, perdant la notion du temps qui continuait de s'écouler...

Deux bras finirent par passer sur sa taille alors qu'un corps chaud se collait contre son dos. Bien que surpris, il ne sursauta pas. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la chambre avec lui aussi, personne d'autre ne se serait amusé à avoir ce genre de geste envers lui de toute façon. Il ferma à demi les yeux, se laissant faire alors que la voix d'Albérich chuchotait à son oreille :

- Tu es gelé mon cœur...

Sigfried s'en rendait compte lui aussi. De très légers frissons apparaissaient sur sa peau alors qu'un souffle glacial entrait dans la pièce, faisant volter quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux. Albérich resserra légèrement sa prise sur lui, essayant de lui transmettre sa chaleur.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ce soir ?

Le "encore" était sous-entendu. Il le connaissait, lui et ses problèmes d'insomnies. Il ne se plaignait jamais, même quand il passait des heures devant la fenêtre malgré le temps dehors. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par se recoucher.

- Excuse moi, murmura quand même son supérieur. Je ne voulais pas que le froid te réveille...

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Après tout, il préférait bien plus être réveillé avec celui qu'il aimait que de dormir paisiblement et de se rendre compte le lendemain que l'autre n'avait rien dormit de la nuit. Cette inquiétude exaspérait bien sur Sigfried qui détestait qu'on se soucie de lui, surtout pour quelque chose de ce genre là... Il s'était vu répliqué un "toi, tu t'inquiète continuellement pour tout le monde, moi, je m'inquiète en permanence pour toi, ça ne changera jamais" ferme et décidé qui, pour une fois, l'avait empêché de poursuivre. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs que quelqu'un arrivait à le stopper comme ça. Une sorte de pouvoir qu'il possédait...

- Tu aurais dû me secouer, déclara d'ailleurs Albérich.

- Il est bien inutile que tu ne dors pas toi aussi tu le sais bien. Que tu sois éveillé ou non ne changera rien à ça.

Le rouquin sourit dans son dos, reconnaissant là le caractère entêté et fier de son chef qui n'accepterait surement jamais d'avouer que ses nuits étaient bien longues quand il était ainsi le seul éveillé le soir. Et qui refuserait surement toute sa vie de l'appeler dans ses moments là pour lui éviter la solitude. Qu'importe. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Et ça ne l'empêcherait jamais de lui répéter encore et toujours les mêmes choses à chaque fois que cela arrivait.

Il l'attira lentement contre lui, le faisant descendre du rebord de la fenêtre. Le gardant dans ses bras, il réussit cependant à fermer le tout pour couper l'arrivée d'air frais. Le Dragon n'avait pas bougé contre lui, se réchauffant doucement à son contact sans émettre un geste l'invitant à poursuivre ou à arrêter son initiative. Encore une chose dont il avait pris l'habitude : l'inertie de celui qu'il aimait. La faculté qu'il avait de se perdre dans les méandres de ses pensées et de ne pas être dérangé par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Albérich était surement le seul qui se permettait donc de le prendre contre lui dans ses moments là.

Sans rien dire, il l'emmena jusqu'au lit, le forçant à s'assoir sans recevoir une quelconque protestation. Il fallut un léger baiser pour que son amant ne bouge enfin, tournant la tête et lui adressant ce léger sourire qu'il connaissait et adorait recevoir.

- Recouchons nous, proposa-t-il.

Sigfried ne protesta pas et s'allongea, le laissant se mettre contre lui et passer un bras autour de sa taille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il l'étonna cependant en s'approchant de façon à poser sa tête sur son torse, geste bien trop inhabituelle.

- Sig...

- Dors, ordonna ce dernier avec douceur cependant. Je reste contre toi.

Dormir, il ne pensait pas y arriver maintenant. Et puis, il ne restait que quelques heures avant l'aube, plus question de plonger dans un profond sommeil désormais. Par contre, rester ainsi ne le dérangeait aucunement. Tout d'abord, cela apaiserait Albérich, lui permettant de dormir, rassuré par sa présence. Et puis, il écouterait les battements de son cœur. Cette mélodie qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il redécouvrait chaque fois qu'il prenait cette place dans ses bras. Sans l'aider à sombrer dans le sommeil, il se laissait porter par elle et en oubliait ses insomnies et sa fatigue, le temps qui passait et même où il se trouvait. Ne comptait que ses battements et la respiration calme de celui qu'il aimait.

Il neigeait désormais. Albérich s'était rendormit tranquillement. Contre lui, Sigfried souriait.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue surtout !

~ Tiny ~


	8. Page 7

Et voici encore une petite histoire sur nos amis d'Asgard. Non, toujours pas la suite de Hagen (qui est en cours) mais une fic très courte que j'ai écrite pour **Épines-Pourpre** vu que c'est son personnage favori. Et quand je dit qu'elle est courte, c'est un euphémisme... ^^" J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^

Page 7: Chasse

* * *

**La chasse a toujours été la distraction favorite des hommes de guerre en temps de paix, c'est-à-dire dans les périodes plus ou moins brèves où la chasse à l'homme n'est pas ouverte...**

* * *

Il neigeait. Constatation simple, clair, sans aucun sous-entendus. Il neigeait. La visibilité allait se réduire. Les muscles se refroidir plus rapidement. Mais ils avaient ainsi l'avantage de voir leurs traces d'effacer ainsi. Ils allaient pouvoir passer inaperçu et réussir.

S'accroupir, ralentir sa respiration, bouger légèrement ses membres pour les assouplir. Un léger nuage de buée flottait devant lui à chaque expiration. Un grondement qui monte dans la gorge mais qu'on bloque. Silence. Rien ne bougeait. Rien ne troublait la nature. La neige les recouvrait lentement. Camouflage. Subterfuge. Ils étaient invisibles maintenant. Ils allaient surprendre. Voir sans être vu. Le sol se mit à trembler. Faiblement, imperceptiblement. Ou presque. Le signe qu'ils guettaient. Le troupeau approchait.

Soudain, tout s'agita. Les bêtes avançaient, groupés, suivant le berger. Elles étaient une trentaine, deux chiens errants parmi elles pour veiller à ce qu'elles ne s'arrêtent ou ne dévient pas. Le pas de la marche avait accéléré. Elles savaient qu'elles seraient bientôt en sécurité pour la nuit. L'inquiétude avait déserté. Ils étaient si proches maintenant que l'humain se croyait protégé. Alors, ils se lancèrent à l'attaque.

Ombres surgissant de la neige. Rapide, filant comme le vent. Ils avaient laissé les animaux les dépasser. Les chiens s'étaient éloignés, trop confiant. Les loups se jetèrent sur les dernières bêtes. Peut qui agita le troupeau. Le groupe se sépara. Erreur. Sauvages, les loups en isolèrent trois. Les cris de l'homme derrière eux étaient las. Inutiles. Il savait qu'elles étaient perdues. Qu'il ne pouvait rien contre eux. Autant sauver les autres. Retenir les chiens. Faire comme si de rien n'était alors que les griffes fauchaient. Que les crocs mordaient. L'odeur métallique du sang emplissait l'air. Son goût s'était incrusté dans sa gorge. Il avait sauté sur l'une des proies, mordant sauvagement sa nuque. Elle s'effondra à son tour.

C'était fini. Un long hurlement retentit. La voix de la meute. Unies. Chantant sous la lune.

Les loups traînaient les corps jusqu'à leur tanière. La neige recouvrait leurs traces une nouvelle fois. Les hommes ne viendraient pas pour les chasser là-bas. Et ils avaient de la nourriture pour plusieurs jours grâce à cette nuit...

Un des loups s'approcha de lui. Cicatrice en croissant de lune sur le front. Le chef de la meute. Ging. Frottement. Coup de langue qu'il donna sur son visage, effaçant quelques traces de sang qui s'y trouvaient encore. Caresse de l'autre. Une main humaine sur sa tête. Héritage de son corps d'homme.

Il s'assit. Le loup se coucha à moitié sur ses jambes, exigeant un peu d'affection qu'il n'hésita aucunement à lui donner. Loup humain. Homme parmi les loups. La meute était sa famille. Fenrir se considérait comme un loup. Il avait été élevé par eux. Il se sentait comme s'il était l'un d'eux. Il était un loup.

La nuit était calme. La neige elle-même se calmait lentement. Le ciel était dégagé malgré quelques nuages qui persistaient. La lune était clairement visible malgré tout. Si blanche, si lointaine...

Deux louveteaux s'approchèrent dans le but manifeste de jouer un peu. Délaissant Ging, le jeune homme alla se rouler sur le sol avec eux, les chatouillant alors qu'ils faisaient claquer leurs mâchoires près de ses membres comme s'ils cherchaient à le mordre. Combat amical. Les mères observaient sans intervenir, sachant qu'ils ne risquaient rien. La meute était calme. La nuit continuait lentement son chemin. Il était bien. C'était son élément. Sa vie.

L'atmosphère changea d'un coup. Ging s'était dressé soudainement. Danger. Des pas approchaient. Humains. Le temps qu'il se relève, les petits avaient déjà été mis à l'abri, les louves grondant, près à attaquer. À les protéger. La meute écoutait. Pas des hommes. Un homme seul. Il approchait. Il allait mourir. Grognant légèrement, Fenrir intima aux loups de ne pas bouger. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant, il fit légèrement craquer ses doigts alors qu'il revenait lentement vers Ging. La prudence avant l'instinct.

Il attendit, chaque seconde rapprochant l'inconnu. L'odeur de ce dernier lui parvenait facilement, portée par le vent. Mélange de sueur, de neige et de poussière. Souvenirs. Celle d'une grande bibliothèque dans un manoir. Des livres qui l'a composaient. Odeur identique. Retour à la réalité. L'homme était presque là. Il voyait sa silhouette. Sentait les loups se tendre. Des cheveux blonds qu'il devinait grâce à la lune. Une forte stature. Une armure. Il comprit. S'avança. Les loups ne bougeaient pas. Ils n'attendaient qu'un signe de sa part pour attaquer et tuer cet impertinent qui s'était introduit sur leur territoire...

Mais ce n'était pas un ennemi. Fenrir s'arrêta devant lui. Sans parler. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire après tout.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger Fenrir, finit par déclarer le visiteur d'une voix bien plus douce que le supposait son gabarit.

Une voix peut être douce mais, neutre de toutes émotions. Ging gronda légèrement derrière lui. La meute semblait plus calme cependant. Ils faisaient confiance à leur frère humain. S'il n'avait pas peur, il ne devait pas y avoir de danger. Ce qui ne les empêchèrent pas de rester sur leurs gardes. Aux aguets. Fenrir attendant toujours.

- Nous avons besoin de toi au Palais, s'expliqua Sigfried.

- Je viens.

Première parole. Ses seuls mots. Il n'en dirait pas plus. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

La meute ne bougea pas alors qu'il s'éloignait avec son chef. Les loups avaient l'habitude maintenant. L'homme loup reviendrai bientôt à leurs côtés de toute façon. Et ils partiraient à nouveau en chasse.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue surtout et à bientôt j'espère !

~ Tiny ~


	9. Page 8

**ET LA VOILA ENFIN !**  
Vous n'y croyez plus ? Moi non plus ! Je galère depuis des semaines sans savoir comment vous écrire enfin la fin de cette histoire, éternellement insatisfaite de ce que j'écrivais... Mais ce soir, j'ai tout repris à zéro et voici enfin pour vos petits yeux la suite et fin de l'histoire d'Hagen et de son amour encore secret (_mais plus pour longtemps ^^_).

Résumé: Dans** Preuve Éphémère**, vous avez pu voir comment Hagen se morfondait d'amour pour un mystérieux inconnu, faisant même des rêves '_indécents_' à ses yeux. Dans **Confessions**, vous pouvez ainsi éliminez Mime des prétendants à son cœur vu que c'est à son meilleur ami qu'il révèle ses sentiments. Dans **Déclaration**, vous saurez enfin de qui il s'agit... Même si tout ne semble acquis pour lui...

Bonne lecture !

Page 8 : Déclaration

* * *

**Les déclarations d'amour pour toujours ne sont jamais ridicules quand elles s'accompagnent d'émeraudes.**

* * *

Se rouler dans la neige, c'est marrant. Faire des formes dans la neige, c'est marrant. Jouer à la bataille avec des boules de neige, c'est marrant. Construire des bonhomme de neige, c'est marrant. Regarder la neige tomber, c'est marrant. Marcher dans la neige avec ses amis, c'est marrant...

Ce retrouver sous presque deux mètres de neige avec un de ses camarades à la suite d'une avalanche et prier désespérément les Dieux d'Asgard voir même tous les dieux pouvant exister, toutes religions confondus tellement on avait peur et savoir que sa survie ne dépendrait plus que des Guerriers Divins qui avaient peu de chance de les trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Ça, ce n'avait aucunement rien de marrant !

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur que les kilos de neige au dessus de lui ne s'effondre totalement. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie ! A moitié tourné sur le côté, une jambe tordue bizarrement, surement cassée, sous lui... C'était avec précaution qu'il avait ramené le corps de son compagnon d'infortune près de lui. _Son_ corps était froid, pourtant, _il_ respirait encore. Heureusement ! Sans être en mesure de vérifier qu'il soit blesser ou non, il _le_ serrait juste contre lui, espérant _lui_ transmettre un peu de sa chaleur... Et _le_ voir survivre.

Ils faisaient leur ronde quotidienne quand c'était arrivé. Normalement, Hagen n'aurait pas dû être là. Mais comme Mime n'arrivait pas pour prendre la relève avec son collègue, Siegfried, bien que soupirant, l'avait envoyé à sa place. Le plus étrange ? C'était justement le harpiste qui lui avait dit de venir à cette heure là à cet endroit... Encore un de ses coups foireux pour qu'il se rapproche de celui qu'il aimait... Tellement foireux qu'on voyait où cela l'avait mené !

On pouvait discerner, parmi les actions du musicien le fait de se fouler la cheville puis de casser les cordes de sa harpe sur deux entrainements de suite pour qu'il se retrouve à combattre contre son partenaire habituel, se balader '_entre amis_' et s'arranger comme par hasard pour _le_ croiser... La liste était très longue, ses agissements parfois même louche... Et cela sans pour autant qu'Hagen ne se rapproche véritablement de celui pour qui son cœur battait...

Enfin, sauf cette proximité de maintenant. Mais celle-ci était obligatoire en quelque sorte. S'il ne parvenait pas à maintenir la température de son corps, ce serait le coma... Puis la mort. Asgard n'était pas assez développé pour lui permettre de survivre s'il plongeait dans ce sommeil de glace... Mais combien de temps tiendraient-ils ? Il ne savait même pas combien de temps ils étaient dessous... Est-ce que les autres s'étaient déjà aperçu de ce qui s'était passé ? Ils étaient loin du Palais, ils n'avaient pas du voir l'avalanche... En admettant qu'un paysan aille leurs apporter, ça prendrait du temps... Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils attendraient leurs retours calmement... Et s'inquiéteraient petit à petit de leurs retards... Avant enfin de partir à leur recherche... Ce serait peut être déjà trop tard pour eux...

Un léger tremblement le prit. Le mouvement, bien que très léger, lui arracha un cri de souffrance quand sa jambe s'agita. Il tuerait Mime à son retour. Parce qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix... Non ? Même si cela faisait déjà un paquet d'heures à ses yeux qu'ils étaient là... Allons, il n'allait pas mourir maintenant... Pas alors qu'il serrait contre lui son aimé... Ce serait trop cruel...

- Tu sais...

Sa voix était éraillé par la soif, ses lèvres gercées par le froid... Elle semblait anormalement lointaine, se répercutant pourtant à peine sur la neige qui les entourait... Mais parler lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression que ça le réchauffait... Ce n'était qu'une impression bien sur... Mais au moins, il ne s'inquiétait pas du temps qui passait... Pendant quelques minutes au moins... Et ça même si l'autre ne l'entendait pas...

- J'aurais jamais pensé... Qu'on se retrouve dans une situation comme ça... Surtout tous les deux...

La chose la plus dangereuse qu'ils avaient effectués depuis leurs retours à la vie ? S'entrainer alors qu'il neigeait surement. Bon, il devait bien y avoir un ou deux combats avec des bêtes sauvages ou des brigands par ci par là... Mais pas de quoi inquiéter les protecteurs du peuple. Alors qui aurait pu penser qu'une patrouille les mènerait là tous les deux ?...

- ... Je t'ai toujours... Admirer...

Était-ce le mot juste ? Avant la possession de leur Prêtresse, il _le_ côtoyait pas souvent, comme les autres. Ils étaient tous un peu séparés, entourés de mystères alors qu'être soudés entre eux aurait pu leur permettre de faire face aux Bronzes d'Athéna... Mais c'était vrai qu'il _l'_admirait. _Il_ était si solitaire et pourtant jamais seul, il y avait une telle lueur dans _ses_ yeux, parfois de sauvagerie certes, mais si attirante pour lui... Et comme un papillon, il s'était approché jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes, jusqu'à l'aimer à en mourir, oubliant la belle blonde qu'il avait disputé à Hyoga... Il avait du mal à respirer...

- Depuis notre retour, j'aurais tellement voulu...

Quoi donc ? Être plus qu'un ami ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il soit un ami tout court à ses yeux, ce qui semblait pas toujours acquis. Alors vouloir être plus... Aller trop vite _le_ ferait fuir, ce jeune homme qui ne connaissait rien au monde... Maintenant, il risquait de mourir, ils risquaient la mort, sans qu'il ait pu se déclarer... C'était injuste... Et sa vision qui se troublait lentement...

- ... La vérité...

Pouvait-il la dire ? Avouer à haute voix ses sentiments ? Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à les accepter et à le dire à son meilleur ami... De plus, était-ce une illusion de son imagination ou sa voix se faisait plus faible ?... Ses tremblements avaient pourtant cessé, il semblait se réchauffer alors pourquoi... ? Oh putain, par tous les Dieux du ciel, il allait pas faire une hypothermie quand même...

Pourtant, il lui semblait même avoir du mal à distinguer le corps à ses côtés... Ses oreilles lui jouaient déjà ses tours, il avait l'impression qu'on marchait au dessus de lui... Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans que cela ne s'arrange... Étonnement, ses lèvres remuaient encore, cherchant à prononcer ce qui serait surement ses derniers mots, serrant presque désespérément la personne près de lui...

- ... Je...

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, lui, celui qu'il aimait tant... Il voulait au moins emporté cette image s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui...

- ... Je... T'aime...

Avait-il prononcé enfin ses mots ou simplement rêvé qu'il le faisait ? Rien n'était sur... Il avait l'impression trompeuse de ce réchauffer alors que le sommeil se rapprochait à grand pas, comme pour lui promettre qu'il ne souffrirait bientôt plus du froid... Et lui qui avait tant envie de se laisser aller...

Si seulement les raclements au dessus de sa tête voulait bien cesser...

Souffle d'air frais. Neige éclaboussant son visage. Mains brûlantes sur sa peau gelé qui le saisissait, le soulevait... Son nom, crier par quelqu'un près de lui... La présence d'un animal... Loup ? Ils avaient flairés leur piste ?...

- Hagen ! Ouvre les yeux, me fait pas ça !

On le secouait, il le sentait. Celui qu'il tenait toujours lui fut enlever, un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il perdait contact avec son seul repère parmi ses voix qui l'entourait...

- Il est vivant ! Apportez des couvertures, vite ! Hagen, écoute moi, ne t'endort pas !

Vaguement, faiblement, ses paupières se soulevèrent, fixant celui qu'il connaissait si bien... Ses lèvres ne purent laisser échapper son nom malgré ses efforts. Ce fut à peine s'il sentit une première couverture l'entourer avant de perdre totalement connaissance...

Il se croyait mort. Il _le_ croyait mort. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux bien plus tard, autre que le musicien, endormit à son chevet, ce fut _son_ regard qu'il croisa. Celui qu'il avait sauvé en le réchauffant pendant qu'ils étaient enterrés. Celui qui malgré ce qu'il croyait était réveillé. Celui qui avait tout entendu et qui ne fuyait pas son regard alors qu'il le comprenait. _Il_ était là. Près de lui, pour lui. _Il_ était là, _il_ attendait simplement... De nouveaux mots furent murmurés, ne réveillant pas Mime, se perdant dans la nuit, mais très bien entendu par celui à qui ils s'adressaient, finissant cette phrase qu'il n'avait pu terminer...

- ... Je t'aime Fenrir...

_{Fin}_

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé et apprécié cette fin. Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvés le nom de Fenrir ! ^^  
Merci de l'avoir lue !

**~ Tiny ~ **


	10. Page 9

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Je crois que, contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré, je n'arriverais pas à finir toutes mes fics en cours avant le début des vacances... Vu que c'est le premier jour, c'est un peu mort ^^ Mais je vais quand même essayer de finir de les écrire et de les poster le plus rapidement possible, afin de reprendre mes écrits plus longs.

Pour la petite histoire, j'étais censé finir d'écrire ceci pour Noël 2011, vu que c'était ma fic de fin d'année... Je suis un peu en retard, excusez-moi ^^" Pas d'amour ici, ni même la moindre connexion avec les autres OS de ce recueil !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à ce cher maître **Kurumada**.

Bonne lecture à tous ~

.

Page 9: Et si tu n'existais pas… ?

* * *

**L'amitié totale est universelle. Et seule l'amitié universelle peut être une amitié totale. Tout lien particulier manque de profondeur, s'il n'est ouvert à l'amitié universelle.**

* * *

Siegfried n'était pas un chef parfait, il ne fallait pas croire le contraire. Certes, il faisait tout pour le laisser penser mais il n'en était rien. Il était capable d'assimiler les connaissances les plus anciennes contenues dans les livres de la bibliothèque, de "créer" des entrainements personnalisés pour aider ses hommes à s'améliorer, de se servir des capacités de ses camarades pour les exploiter au mieux, de tenir ses engagements envers la princesse Hilda et tant d'autre chose... Mais il avait ses défauts.

Son irascibilité déjà. Il détestait être pressé, cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait jamais eu un caractère facile de toute façon, les autres avaient appris à vivre avec. Il était loin de garder un visage neutre mais c'était surtout par rapport à son regard qu'on pouvait déterminer si lui parler comportait un risque ou non. Quand ses yeux s'assombrissaient, autant s'abstenir.

Sa façon d'agir pour ses camarades aussi. On avait un peu trop souvent l'impression qu'il jouait une immense partie d'échec et qu'il les plaçait là où ils pourraient servir. Encore que ce comportement pouvait passer lorsqu'ils étaient en temps de guerre, mais le voir faire maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix... Enfin, il s'était grandement calmé sur ce point, vu la façon dont Albérich lui avait sèchement fait comprendre qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il se mêle de ses affaires.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu la langue dans sa poche et qu'il refusait de le laisser intervenir dans sa vie... Et ses relations.

Malgré tout, le dernier défaut du Dragon d'Asgard était surement le pire et celui que détestait le plus ses compagnons.

Sa bordélitude.

Parce qu'il pouvait être capable de la meilleure des stratégies, avoir des savoirs variés dont la plupart ne lui serviront peut-être jamais, être en mesure de manipuler habillement les siens quand il en avait besoin... Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de rangement, il n'y avait plus personne. Il suffisait de voir l'état de la pièce qui lui servait de bureau pour comprendre: des papiers en tout genre et des livres, beaucoup de livres dispersés sur les meubles, empilés plus ou moins hautement sur le sol dans une tentative désespéré pour faire de la place... Une tentative bien vaine car, une fois dedans, le moindre geste pouvait entraîner une chute d'ouvrages.

Dire que c'était là-dedans qu'il conservait les œuvres les plus importantes du Palais, la plupart de ses rapports et tout ce qui concernait les Guerriers Divins... D'un côté, personne, pas même lui, ne pourrait retrouver ses informations pour y voler quelque chose... Mais quand même !

Ce capharnaüm était visible jusque dans le salon qu'ils occupaient, vu qu'il s'était aménagé un coin près du feu, coin qui était lui-aussi devenu rapidement encombré... Et dangereux. Qu'ils n'aient pas le malheur de bousculer ses affaires quand ils se chamaillaient ! La fois où un de ses livres étaient tombés dans la cheminée...

In n'y avait que sa chambre qui s'en sortait un minimum. Parce qu'il n'y était pas si souvent que ça et que les serviteurs s'occupaient de ranger un tant soit peu ses vêtements. Et si ce n'était pas Mime qui avait fini par décider de ranger la bibliothèque, aucun doute que cette dernière serait dans le même état que le reste.

Siegfried était certes un bon chef sur le terrain, mais au quotidien, c'était une vrai catastrophe. Au point que ses amis prenaient garder à s'éloigner quand il se mettait à chercher quelque chose, afin de ne pas être obligé de 'l'aider.

En fin de compte, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui n'était pas atteinte par ses déplaisantes habitudes...

- Bon sang, où est-ce que j'ai rangé cette foutue invitation ?

- Tu l'as mise dans le cahier où tu listes tout.

... Et c'était aussi cette même personne qui savait miraculeusement où se trouvait ce qu'il perdait.

- Oh... Et je l'ai... ?

- Tu l'as posé sur le tome II des « _Légendes du Territoire »_. La troisième pile à la droite de ton bureau, celui avec la reliure rouge.

- Ah ?... Ah oui !

Nul doute qu'il l'aurait de nouveau égaré avant d'avoir fini de se préparer... Syd récupéra l'enveloppe pour éviter cela alors que son supérieur l'a jetait sur son matelas une fois de retour dans sa chambre. Il prit place dans un fauteuil en regardant le Guerrier d'Alpha farfouiller dans son armoire.

Oui, il n'y avait que Syd qui était capable de tout retenir avec précision. Certains disaient que les yeux du Tigre enregistraient les moindres détails, d'autres affirmaient que c'était simplement dû à une longue habitude aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Même lui ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait pour tout retenir ainsi. Simplement savait-il toujours où c'était.

- Tu ne saurais pas où j'ai mis ma... ?

- Cravate ? Sur l'étagère du haut, dans la boîte noire. Et tes boutons de manchettes sont dans le tiroir du bas, au fond à gauche.

Comme il savait généralement toujours ce qu'il allait lui demander selon le contexte du jour. Là, c'était assez facile. L'une des plus vieilles familles d'Asgard donnait une réception où ils étaient "_gracieusement_" conviés. Et obligés en vérité d'être présent. Mais si les autres étaient déjà tous partis, lui avait dû chercher son chef qui avait bien sur oublié et n'était donc pas encore habillé convenablement pour la soirée.

Il ne détourna pas le regard alors que Siegfried se changeait. Ce n'était pas comme cherchait à le mater ou si le blond était pudique. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait avancé Bud, il n'y avait aucun amour entre eux, juste de l'amitié. De toute façon, il doutait que Siegfried connaisse quelque chose aux sentiments amoureux...

Il finit par se lever, son camarade étant enfin prêt. Il s'était même accroché les cheveux pour paraître plus présentable. Les femmes du pays perdaient un bien beau partie mais même lui n'avait pu lui faire comprendre ce que les relations extérieures à celles qui avait dans le Palais pouvaient lui apporter. Tant pis.

- Bizarre, je pensais avoir posé mon invitation sur la table de nuit...

- Tu l'avais laissé sur ton lit et je l'ai récupéré Sieg'. On y va ? Ou on va vraiment finir par être en retard.

Qui était censé être le supérieur déjà ? Quoi que, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de prendre le commandement des Guerriers d'Asgard. Il savait bien ce qu'accomplissait son ami, et il le lui laissait volontiers.

- J'ai laissé ma cape où d'après toi ?

- Tu l'as posé dans l'entrée en rentrant de l'entraînement, non ?

- Sûrement.

- Des fois, je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi, se moqua-t-il gentiment alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

- Un monde sans toi serait impossible, répliqua Siegfried.

Syd sourit doucement. Il était rare que son compagnon lui fasse de tels compliments. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, certes, mais Siegfried n'était pas du genre à le montrer. Malgré tout, il était persuadé qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans lui. Mais l'entendre lui dire le contraire lui faisait plaisir, d'une certaine façon...

- J'ai fermé mon bureau avant de partir ?

... Quoi que, peut-être que ce serait vraiment impossible s'il n'était pas là...

Fin

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	11. Page 10

Bien le bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, je reviens un peu sur le site avec un OS que j'ai écrit au brouillon il y a quelques temps déjà... Avec ma sympathique flemme, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le terminer, ni de le copier sur l'ordi', mais aujourd'hui, j'ai été boosté et j'ai pu tout écrire ! (merci ACDC ^^).

Cette histoire donc - _un peu bizarre, je vous l'accorde_ - est basée sur les pensées de Siegfried (d'où l'utilisation du "_je_", moi qui n'aime pas écrire à la première personne). Mais je ne dirais pas qui est "l'autre" évoqué, afin de garder la surprise ;) Hey oui, que voulez-vous, ça m'amuse ^^

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à **maître Kurumada**. Mais la... Chanson ? Enfin, le "truc" en italique, ça, c'est de moi ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ~

.

Joue-moi encore ce requiem envoûtant

* * *

**La bonne musique ne se trompe pas, et va droit au fond de l'âme **

**chercher le chagrin qui nous dévore.**

* * *

Je peux marcher, me battre, m'entraîner, diriger. J'exhortais les autres à devenir plus fort, pour protéger d'autant plus Asgard. Je me battais, encore et encore, acquérant la réputation d'un être insensible. Mais je n'en avais que faire. Ma vie était aussi morne et vide que la neige et la glace du territoire.

_Et quand le moment sera venu_

_Quel morceau me joueras-tu ?_

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai quelques moments où je me permets d'être moi-même. Rares, éphémères. Je le sais, je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps. Juste quelques vagues rencontres, au détour d'un couloir. Une caresse, une étreinte...

_Souriant derrière un masque de glace_

_Frigide quand nous sommes avec les autres_

_Mais tellement plus ouvert en étant ensemble_

Des fois, les visites se prolongeaient et on trouvait le moyen de s'éclipser tous les deux. Pour se retrouver, pour en profiter. Personne n'avait pour le moment remarqué notre petit manège. Notre façon d'être froid et distant quand l'autre n'était pas là et plus chaleureux dans les cas contraires. Enfin, c'est mon cas, je ne peux pas vraiment parler pour toi...

_Trouvant continuellement des excuses_

_Pour être seul à seul_

_Espérant tromper nos camarades_

Cette routine continue, encore et encore. Et les nuits où tu n'es pas là, je l'entends, cette musique. Elle est là, tout près de moi, et pourtant encore si loin, si intouchable. Mon regard a beau se perdre dans le lointain, je n'arrive pas à discerner ta présence. Il n'y a que cette mélodie qui résonne...

_Et quand le moment sera venu_

_Quel morceau me joueras-tu ?_

Pourtant, j'entrevois quelques fois la vérité. Le regard de mes hommes, quand je suis pris d'un brusque accès de mélancolie, prouvent qu'ils ne sont pas dupes. Et la sympathie de ma Prêtresse à mon égard qui correspond si bien aux moments où je n'ai pas le moral... Comme s'ils savaient que je souffrais bien que je n'en parle pas...

_Mais la vérité n'est pas si bien cachée_

_Le regard des autres montre tout_

_Ses sentiments si beaux et si secrets_

On dit que mon cœur est gelé, et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Cela évite que l'on m'approche trop, que l'on cherche à en apprendre plus sur moi. Pour ne pas me dévoiler. Ce secret n'est pas seulement le mien. Devant toi, je fais comme si de rien était. Comme si cela ne me gênait pas de me cacher, comme si ses brefs instants me suffisaient...

_Et pourtant je souffre_

_Moi qui avais un cœur glacial_

_Peut-être que l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi_

Tout semble tourner autour de moi. Mes camarades et celle que j'ai juré de protéger contre toi en face. Comme deux mondes qui ne cessent de se heurter violemment, s'opposant sans cesse. Comme si je devais forcément choisir l'un ou l'autre pour avoir la paix. Comme si je ne pouvais pas vivre avec les deux. Mais je ne peux pas choisir entre vous...

_Et quand le moment sera venu_

_Quel morceau me joueras-tu ?_

Tout nous oppose pourtant. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas, nous ne venons pas du même endroit, nous n'avons même pas les mêmes objectifs. Et pourtant, j'ai maintenant un besoin presque vital d'être à tes côtés, de continuer à te voir, de ne plus être pressé par le temps. Je sais bien que je demande l'impossible et pourtant, le soir, je me surprends des fois à prier Odin pour qu'il exauce mon vœu...

_Je n'ai même plus envie de me cacher_

_C'est tellement douloureux de fuir_

_Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être ensemble ?_

Mais rien ne se passe, et je sais bien pourquoi. Pour exaucer mon souhait, je dois trouver le moyen d'être plus fort que ce qui nous sépare. Mes efforts sont pourtant si inutiles... J'ai envie d'abandonner, d'arrêter de souffrir ainsi, mais je ne peux pas me passer de ta présence. Pourrons-nous un jour passer plus de quelques heures à nous côtoyer ? A ne plus regarder les aiguilles tourner ?

_Un jour, tout se finira dans le sang_

_Je veux pouvoir mourir de tes mains_

_Et aller avec toi aux Enfers cette fois-ci_

Un jour, je voudrais t'emmener loin de tout ceci avec moi. Je veux qu'on puisse vivre ailleurs, en dehors de tout ce qu'on a connu. Repartir à zéro, recommencer une nouvelle vie, rien que toi et moi. Même si ça doit me rendre triste de quitter les autres, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le faire. Pour qu'on soit ensemble, et que plus rien ne nous sépare. Pour n'être qu'avec toi, rien qu'avec toi...

_Et quand le moment sera venu_

_Quel morceau me joueras-tu ?_

Et toujours cette musique qui résonne, comme un chant mystique que je suis bien le seul à entendre. Cette musique que tu ne joues qu'à moi, après nos retrouvailles. Ce son si doux et qui semble pourtant me tuer à petit feu, la seule chose qui me rattache encore à toi quand tu n'es pas là... Je l'entends, je l'entends si souvent que je crois devenir fou. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à l'entendre ?

_Une mélodie si douce_

_Et pourtant si mortelle_

_Cette flûte enchanteresse_

Je sais bien que mes rêves sont impossibles. Je m'y accroche à tort, car ni toi ni moi ne pourrions être heureux d'une telle vie. Alors, je pense simplement qu'un jour, nous nous contenterons de laisser éclater tout cela au grand jour. Quand les relations entre nos Royaumes seront meilleures. Et que je puisse te dire en face et sans crainte "_je t'aime Sorento_".

_Ecoutant ta musique, encore et encore_

_Le regard perdu au loin dans la mer_

_Attendant le retour de l'être aimé_

_Pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras_

_Et te demander avec douceur_

_De jouer à nouveau ce requiem envoûtant..._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
